


Blinded

by Tarnist (Titarnia)



Series: Together Through Everything [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Altair, Blindness, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist
Summary: Malik thinks Altaïr's eyes are... a bit creepy. Until he realizes that the other Assassins is... Blind?Altaïr has been blind all his life, only seeing the world through his 'eagle vision'. What wouldn't the other Assassins think if they knew.'Together Through Everything'Is a compilation of, what I thought to be only one-shots, of Altaïr and Malik being adorable dorks in love through all the different AU's I can think of.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Together Through Everything [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	1. Blinded By Hate

**Blinded By Hate**

How the man ever got anything done was beyond Malik. Altaïr, with his eyes that always seemed to stared out into nothing, could do about everything he was told to do. And he had done so, almost. Because it wasn’t Altaïr who had gotten back the ancient artifact, that had been him, Malik. Because of Altaïr, Kadar was dead. Because of Altaïr, Malik had lost a brother. His arm he could have lived without, even if Kadar was still alive. But no, Malik had lost both a brother and an arm, all because of Altaïr. And the other man didn’t even seem to care. Malik heaved a sigh and sat up straight when he heard someone enter from the roof. The man who entered, was a man Malik had wished to never see again. Malik stood up, making sure to have his missing limb in view. But Altaïr said nothing about it. 

“Safety and peace, Malik.” The man said at last. Safety and peace his ass.

“Your presence here deprives me of both.” Malik spat at the man who had just entered. “What do you want?” 

“Al Mualim has asked..” The man began, but Malik cut him off.

“That you perform some task in an effort to redeem yourself?” He sneered, hating the way Altaïr just looked at him. Like he wasn’t even there, like he wasn’t worth Altaïr’s attention. After telling Malik what he knew, Altaïr stood a moment and just looked at him. And then he left, without a word. How arrogant the man was. 

* * *

The next time they met, Malik was still not over his loss. But Altaïr was indeed changing. He could see that much, he knew that much. The man who entered the Jerusalem Bureau was different than the man from Solomon's Temple. But not completely. 

“Why do you trouble me today?” He sighed at the Assassin. Altaïr told him, that Majd Addin was to be his next target. Nodding, Malik supplied what he knew. “Salah Al’din’s absence has left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play the part. Fear and intimidation gets him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position.”

“That ends today.” Altaïr said, his tone of voice still holding a tinge of arrogance that annoyed Malik a great deal.

“You speak too readily. This is not a mere slaver, he rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully.” Malik said, a hint of anger in his voice. “Get to know your target.”

“That, I already have.” Altaïr said, telling Malik of the planned public execution. “Nothing I can’t handle. I know what to do.”

“And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You cannot  _ know _ anything. Only speculate. You must expect to be wrong. Anticipate, Altaïr. How many times must I remind you of this?” He sneered at the man.

“As you wish. Are we done?” The neave of this man!

“Not quite.” Malik began, telling Altaïr about one of their brothers. “You must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life.” 

“I won’t give him the chance.” Altaïr replied. He was really still as arrogant as before, yet something seemed different. Heaving a sigh, he had warned Altaïr not to foul this. Knowing Altaïr, the man would not. 

* * *

In the eyes of Malik, Altaïr had redeemed himself already. Robert De Sable was in Jerusalem, and Altaïr had come to end the man’s life. The man that had entered was different. He did not carry himself with arrogance, but with pride and knowledge. The man was different, yet his eyes wasn’t.

“Safety and peace, Altaïr.” Malik said, looking his fellow Assassin over.

“Upon you as well, brother.” Altaïr replied. The smile Altaïr gave when Malik til him not to be clouded by vengeance was, dare he beautiful. But, it didn’t quite reach the man’s eyes. 

“Truly, you are not the man I once knew.” He said, looking at Altaïr. They had been talking about Altaïr’s doubts and thoughts about the men he had killed. Their connection to Robert and the artifact. 

“Fortune favor you blade, brother.” Malik said, handing over the feather. 

“Malik... Before I go, there’s something I should say.” Altaïr began, forcing his eyes to look at the feather in his hand. 

“Out with it.”

“I’ve been a fool.” Altaïr looked back up, his eyes never really quite focusing on anything. Malik gave a dry laugh.

“So you have. But I do not accept your apology. You are not the same man who went with me into Solomon’s Temple. Perhaps, is I had not been so envious of you, I would not have been so careless myself. I too, am to blame.” Malik said, stopping every word from Altaïr.

“Don’t say such things.” Altaïr began, but Malik cut him off.

“As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of our defeat.” Malik said, feeling the weights of his own words.

“Thank you, brother.” And then Altaïr was gone and something felt wrong. He hadn’t wanted Altaïr to leave, not yet. There was something about the presence of the other man, that made Malik feel calm and at ease. Had he really been so blinded by hate to not notice. It was clear to him now. When he looked at Altaïr, the man did not look directly at him. The eyes that Malik thought to be amber, was that not just a trick of the light. Because they had seemed pale in the low light from the candle. Could the Brotherhood’s greatest Master Assassin, really be blind? It would be something he would have to ask Altaïr about another time. 


	2. Blinded By Love

**Blinded By Love**

It had been hard for him to avoid it. And Malik’s persistence did not help in the matter. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about, and the only other person who knew was dead. Altaïr had been born blind, his father had known. When he was five, he was suddenly able to see colors. The other kids were blue or gray. The Assassin’s were blue as well. His father shone a bit brighter, but otherwise there wasn’t anything. His father told him about ‘ _ the sight _ ’, and with his guidance Altaïr learned to use it as a way to see. Altaïr was able to see far more than the normal human, he especially loved it when he was up high. He had started referring to it as ‘ _ eagle vision _ ’, and his father only helped him hone this special skill even more. It had closed off after his father’s death. But Altaïr still held his head high through the darkness. With Abbas, it had returned. He had been happy with Abbas. He had learned to ignore his feelings after everything with Abbas. Because Abbas was no longer a friend. He had no friends. Nobody could know he was blind, so he held his head high and pretended to be able to see. He was reminded of Al Mualim’s words 

_ “Blind, Altaïr.” The Master had chuckled. “Blind is all you’ve ever been. All you’ll ever be.” _

But Al Mualim had not known just how right he had been. Because Altaïr had always been blind, just not in the way Al Mualim had meant it. Altaïr was getting dressed in his room, he always woke up early so he had time to get dressed. He knew his fellow Assassins had always thought it weird that he slept fully dressed when on missions. That was just how it was. It was easier for Altaïr like that. He had just found his pants and gotten them on, the right way at least, when a knock came from the door. He felt around for a shirt as he heard Malik on the other side of the door.

“Altaïr. I know you’re awake.” Malik said, once again knocking on the door.

“Then don’t keep knocking and get in here.” Altaïr called back, finally finding a shirt. Pretending to not be blind was hard when he had to get dressed, especially with someone else in the room. Malik came in, closing the door behind him he strode over to Altaïr and took away the shirt.

“Here. Let me help you.” The man said, helping Altaïr with his shirt. 

“Can’t leave me to get dressed by myself, can you.” Altaïr joked, as Malik turned the shirt the right way and helped him into it. Malik huffed, but said nothing. Instead he continued to help Altaïr get dressed. 

“What do you need from me, Malik?” Altaïr asked, stopping the other man from festening his sword around his waist. 

“The truth would be a good start.” Malik said, placing the sword on the bed before sitting down on the bed. Altaïr found his chair, and sat down as well.

“What truth could you possibly want from me. You already know pretty much everything.” 

“Your eyes.” Cam Malik’s short reply, not moving from the bed. “How do you see.”

“Like everyone else, Malik. With my eyes.”

“No you don’t.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘ _ I see with my mind because I have a special ability that lets me see the color of people _ ’. Is that what you wanted to know? Because that’s the truth of it all.” Altaïr crossed his arms over his chest, his head turned in the direction of Malik’s golden form in front of him.

“How does it work? What does the different colors mean? How in the world are you able to  _ read _ ?” Malik questioned.

“Blue is friend, red is enemy, gold target of interest i suppose. Never really understood it. I am able to read, because the ink gives off a light glow. I can see the edges of the paper, and the words written on them. Does that satisfy you?” Altaïr said, just wishing Malik would drop it already.

“Target of interest?”

“My father was a golden light. The nine targets were golden, Al Mualim was golden. You are... Golden as well.” He hesitated at the last part, but it was true. Malik was a person of interest. 

“And Abbas?” Malik asked, knowing the history between him and Altaïr.

“At first, blue. Then he turned red. Then he became a mix. Now he’s red.” Aktaïr stated. “Kadar was golden as well.” He added in a low voice. 

“Kadar was... a person of interest?” Malik’s voice was low as well.

“Yes.” Altaïr lowered his head so he didn’t have to have Malik in his head. “I saw his light die out, and I couldn’t do anything about it.” He whispered. Looking down at his hands that shone in a white light. He could feel Malik come closer. And then the man was at his feet, looking up at him. It was the first time they had been so close, and Altaïr was finally able to see the features of Malik’s face. He was as beautiful as Altaïr had imagined him to be. 

“Altaïr?” Malik asked, his voice low and filled with concern. Altaïr realized he was crying. “Why was Kadar important to you?” Malik asked, his one hand holding on to one of Altaïr’s.

“Because, he was important to you.” Altaïr said. Closing his eyes never helped, and he had forgotten how to stop  _ seeing _ . 

“To me?”

“I’m blind Malik. And it’s not only my fucking eyes there’s something wrong with. You have always been golden, even when you had all the right in the world to hate me. You have always been so fucking important to me.” Altaïr started, not knowing where he was going with it. “I have been blinded by love, from the first time I saw your light. Even now. It’s so fucking stupid, and you are so fucking beautiful. I have never been so close, I have never seen someone’s face up close before. I can see you, Malik. And I’m blinded by you light.” Tears were streaming down his face, but Malik didn’t stop him from talking. 

“I was blinded by hate, until I realized you were blind. I was blinded by my own jealousy for you. But I realize now that, it was not hate. I too, am blinded by love.” Moving his hand to Altaïr’s cheek, Malik’s face came closer and their lips met in a sweet and too short kiss. Altaïr placed a hand over Malik’s, and drew the other man closer once more. Malik looked bast it all. The blindness, the fact that he saw people and things in colors. Malik loved him for who he was, and Altaïr was accepted for who he was. And he was blinded by Malik. Blinded by Malik’s golden glow of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a longer fic with this idea at some point because I like the idea of nobody knowing that Altaïr is blind.


End file.
